Combat Speed
Combat Speed Combat speed is a measure of how fast a character's combative actions, such as weapon strikes, punches, and reflexive dodging abilities are. Tier 0 (Subhuman) Characters with this Tier of combat speed have incredibly dull reflexes and motor skills, and any human can react to their attacks or overwhelm them with varying Tiers of ease. Tier 1 (Human) A character with Tier 1 combat speed has reflexes and striking speed within normal human ranges. They are likely able to dodge physical attacks from unaugmented humans, whilst the fastest among them may be able to react to things like being shot at (by moving from where the shooter was aiming, not by dodging the bullet), or lunged at by an animal. Tier 2 (Enhanced) At Tier 2 combat speed, characters will have striking speeds and reflexes which surpass human limits. Most are able to react to human attacks with little difficulty, while most have their own attacks be too quick for ordinary humans to overcome. The peak of this Tier might be able to dodge an arrow or spear fired at them. Tier 3 (Posthuman) Characters with Tier 3 combat speed considerably outclass the striking speed and reaction times of humans. They are able to snatch arrows and other projectiles of similar speed out of the air at lower Tiers, whilst high Tiers are able to dodge bullets and gunfire, and may even be able to deflect them. They are able to easily overwhelm humans with the velocity of their attacks, with their movements being blurred to the human eye. Tier 4 (Superhuman) With Tier 4 combat speed, characters are comfortably able to react to gunfire and other similarly moving projectiles, even at low Tiers. At higher Tiers, it may be possible for them to move so quickly that they are able to block or deflect bullets. At this speed, their combative movements may appear anywhere from blurred to barely visible to those without sufficient perceptive ability, usually with a range between Mach 1 and 4. Tier 5 (Mystical) At Tier 5 combat speed, gunfire appears to be slow. The ability to catch bullets is not only possible, but likely to be doable. A character at this speed can strike so fast that their movements are not even visible to the unpowered eye. They may be able to move and react at tens of times the speed of sound, anywhere from Mach 5 to Mach 100. Tier 6 (Supernatural) With combat speeds at Tier 6, characters are capable to strike and avoid attacks that may be hundreds of times the speed of sound, anywhere from Mach 100 to Mach 1000. Tier 7 (Mythic) The vast combat speeds of Tier 7 mean characters can strike and react to attacks at speeds that are thousands of times the speed of sound, but still less than the speed of light, or approximately Mach 880,000. Tier 8 (Celestial) Tier 8 combat speeds allow characters to strike and react to attacks that are equal to or slightly beyond the speed of light. Tier 9 (Exalted) At this Tier of combat speed, characters are able to strike and react at speeds that vastly faster than light. Tier 10 (Empyrean) With Tier 10 combat speed, characters are able to strike and react to attacks that transcend time. Tier 11 (Transcendent) With this Tier of combat speed, a character can strike and react to attacks so fast that they transcend their reality. Category:Powers